477
Angelique comes to Barnabas in a dream and tells him that she will turn him back to a vampire through a terrifying dream curse. Synopsis Teaser : Victoria Winters has returned to the great house at Collinwood, back from her strange and frightening adventure in the past. Now she and all those around her are haunted by the terrible events she witnessed in the year 1795, events which may change the course of history, and forever alter the destinies of all who live at Collinwood. Indeed one life, that of Roger Collins, has already been changed, because of his marriage to a woman who is a total stranger to him. Carolyn returns from Boston and is shocked to learn that Roger is married. Act I Tony Peterson arrives and demands to see Carolyn alone. She tries to brush him off, but he insists and pulls her into the drawing room. He demands an explanation for her behavior with Barnabas, while Cassandra eavesdrops. Carolyn refuses to answer his questions and tells him to go to Barnabas if he wants more information. Meanwhile, Cassandra steals Tony's lighter from his briefcase in the foyer. Act II Tony goes to the Old House and confronts Barnabas with what he had seen before. Barnabas lectures him on spying, while Tony badgers Barnabas and asks what his intentions are concerning Carolyn. Barnabas insists that he has no romantic interest in Carolyn at all. Cassandra uses the stolen lighter to magically call Tony to her. Tony leaves the Old House, touching his cheek as he feels Cassandra's spell begin. Act III They meet at the gazebo in the garden, and Cassandra feigns tears for Tony. When asked, Cassandra says that no one likes her and she is lonely. Cassandra lights his cigarette lighter, casting a spell of servitude over him as she puts him in a trance. Act IV Back at the Old House, Barnabas dreams of Angelique. She appears to him and tells him that he cannot escape her or her revenge. She warns him to beware of dreams, as that is the way the curse shall return to him. Her intention is to pass a terrible dream to one person, who will pass it to another and another, until it is finally passed to Barnabas, restoring her curse: The Dream Curse. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: The young man who just barged in here is Anthony Peterson, occasionally a lawyer and almost never a gentleman. ---- : Angelique: Beware of dreams, Barnabas, of yours and of those of everyone about you, because that is the way the curse will return to you again. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Lara Parker as Cassandra Collins / Angelique Bouchard Collins * Jerry Lacy as Tony Peterson Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 475. * Lara Parker is only credited for playing Cassandra. Her appearance as Angelique is uncredited, although as the two characters are one and the same it was probably deemed unnecessary to credit her for both. Story * Cassandra unlatches both sides of Tony's briefcase when she opens it but only latches one side of it when she closes it. Apparently Tony does not notice. * After Tony's conversation with Barnabas he decides to light a cigarette and finds his lighter is missing. Barnabas suggests he return to Collinwood to find his lighter; this while there are about ten lit candles right in front of Tony and more as he turns around to leave. Tony is under Angelique's spell at this point, and is compelled to look for his lighter. * Carolyn offhandedly mentions that David remained in Boston. No explanation is given why she would leave a 10 year old boy alone in a big city like Boston. But in a previous episode, mention was made that the Collins family has relatives living in Boston, specifically an Aunt Katherine. So it is likely David is staying with her. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Barnabas dreams of Angelique who tells him about the dream curse. * TIMELINE: Day 197 takes place. Roger got married last Wednesday. David is staying in Boston for a few days longer. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Tony walks through the woods to meet Cassandra at the gazebo, a studio light can be seen moving among the trees. * The lighter briefly goes out as Cassandra hypnotizes Tony. * It is stated that Roger and Cassandra knew each other a day before they were married. However, in 478, it is stated that they married the same day they met. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 477 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 477 - We've Warned You Category:Dark Shadows episodes